Faith in Silence
by Jtoasn
Summary: A drabble EdmundOC story. Edmund has been shipwrecked during the Golden Age, and he finds someone who he could share things with.


Faith in Silence

A drabble EdmundOC story. Edmund has been shipwrecked during the Golden Age, and he finds someone who he could share things with.

I own nothing.

I wished to make this into a longer story but I couldn't be bothered, perhaps over the holidays my interest will pique again.

Faith in Silence

Edmund watched her from the doorway; he knew that she had been hiding something. He had seen it since he had first seen her, since the ship had first been wrecked on the shores of the Island.

The way that she had looked at her brother, menacing and with hate when others were watching, but when they weren't... sadness.

"Are you lost King Edmund?" she asked him.

He didn't ask how she knew that he was there, nor did it bother him that she refused to face him. Edmund actually thought that perhaps it would help him speak to her, without stumbling over his words like the last time.

"I betrayed my family once; I had thought that I was better, that I could be better without them." Edmund said, "But I knew that it was all a lie I was used as a pawn against my own family."

She didn't say anything, but he knew that she was listening.

"When you betray someone, it eats at you, because you know you've done something wrong and especially when it's someone you care about – like family." Edmund walked towards her, she didn't move, "It took me a long time to forgive myself for what I did, even now I am constantly reminded of my faults, of what I did. But I had Aslan, he helped me."

"Well then that is where our similarities end," she said as she began to walk away, Edmund stepped forward and took her arm, she stopped, "Let go King Edmund."

"No," he said, "I know how you feel; I have betrayed my family as well. But when I look at you I do not see shame in your eyes, when I see you... when you look at your brother, and you think no one is watching, I see sadness."

He walked forward and faced her, he could see the sadness clearly now.

"What aren't you saying?"

She blinked away tears as she looked across the courtyard, "My brother has told you about our beliefs, of the Valkeries that come and take us away when we die."

"They take you to heaven, they take you home. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"King Edmund, my brother is heartless."

He shook his head, "I think if you talked to hi-"

"No, you don't understand." She said before she took a deep breath, "Many years ago, we were travelling home in a tempest. The storm ravaged the ship, and... A spike wounded my brother."

He furrowed his brows, confused.

"It speared his heart and we were told that he would not make it."

"But he lives, your brother is alive."

"Yes, but not as you think." She said, "Not as he thinks. I knew that he was to die, and so instead I went to the witch of the eastern lands and I ... I made a deal with her."

"The betrayal?" Edmund asked.

She put her hand to her chest, "You see King Edmund, my heart holds the life force of me and my brother. He lives, because I live."

"Wh... Then why are you his enemy? Why..." he stopped, realization striking him, "He doesn't know, does he?"

"He cannot know," she said, "If he knew the truth, if anyone knew the truth, they would hunt me down and kill me. And if I die, then my brother dies with me, and the Empire would cease to exist."

Edmund heard the words that she was saying, and his heart was breaking as she said it. But he understood now, "His enemies are your friends, and your friends would protect you, without knowing that you protect your brother as well."

She smiled, and turned to face him.

"You are very observant." She said, "And I suppose very wise."

He smiled and blushed slightly at the compliment, "Well I... I noticed you, I was curious."

"You are different King Edmund." She said as she made her way to the doorway.

"Wait." He said, "Why did you tell me?"

She stopped and shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not too sure, I suppose it's because you shared something of yourself to me."

He looked at her as she turned to face him.

"Knowledge is a powerful thing, and I know that you _could _tell him." She looked at him and he caught the slightest glimpse of a tear, "But I hope that you do not."


End file.
